Untitled
by TheOrangyOne
Summary: Set of drabbles. David/Edgar. Nothing more really to say. Will add more drabbles later, most likely.
1. Wicked Game by HIM

Turned on music, did a drabble for each some I played. Oh! And if you like the pairing, go check out DcatDavis' story 'How Far'. Its pretty nifty. :D

(Just a note, in my weird Lost Boys world, its 2008-2009, Edgar's, what, 37(?) Alan is a vampire and kinda in hiding from his brother, Edgar didn't meet up with Sam (alternate ending to Lost Boys numba two) nor did he fight him (hidden ending). He helped the Emerson kids, then went back to Santa Carla. David is (obviously) alive and all that jazz.)

**Wicked Game - H.I.M.**

Edgar didn't know how this happened. How he'd allowed David to have such a hold on him. He'd vowed to kill all vampires, for truth, justice and the American way.

_For Alan._

But, he'd failed in this attempt, he thought as David's teeth-his _fangs_-grazed across his collarbone, he'd failed everyone.

A noise escaped him involuntarily as David's breath ghosted over his ear, eyes clenched shut. The vampire chuckled and Edgar turned his face away from the smirk he knew graced the blonde's face.

"_Edgar."_

David's voice slithered through his mind and he growled, eyes snapping open to give the vampire his best glare. His glare faltered, dying out completely as he got caught up in those terribly bright blue eyes.

_Shit._ When had he changed back?

"_Edgaaar_." David stared at the young adult pinned to his cave wall.

"Shut up, bloodsucker or I'll stake you right now and be rid of you." The threat was growled, Edgar's temper rising.

The vampire smirked, leaning over to nibble at the young man's ear, chuckling somewhat. _"What would you do without me, Edgar?" _His mouth slid to Edgar's neck, biting gently at the soft skin there.

"I'd go back to my day job." Edgar gasped out, his ears and neck where his weak spots, and David was using those spots against him.

"_Liar. You'd miss hunting. You're a predator, Edgar. You're as much as a predator as me." _David's fingers and nails were ripping at his shirt, teeth claiming the scarred skin he discovered. "_And you can't say that you don't enjoy our game."_

Edgar groaned, arching into the touches and sliding down the wall. "Shut up." His fingers curled painfully tight into fists, his ego not allowing him to hold onto the vampire.

The blonde chuckled, nips becoming sharper, tasting the Hunter's blood.

Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. David was right. Always had been. Without vampires, without David, Edgar would have nothing to do. He'd be nothing without the blonde vampire and their little wicked game.


	2. My Pesticide by The Used

**My Pesticide - The Used**

Edgar ran his fingers along the skin of his very asleep vampire lover. Lover. Shit. When had he started thinking about David in that way?

David, who had killed so many people in Santa Carla, who had attacked the Emerson's, who had gotten Alan _changed_, and yet...

None of it mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was the fact that David, a vampire, was right there before him, asleep and helpless, and the only damned thing he could do was examine the marks he'd left on the vampire during their tryst that for some reason, hadn't healed yet.

Why'd he let this happen? Why did he allow himself to become so attached to the bastard? How?

David was everything he was against. He was the plague Edgar was fighting to stop. He was...something...

Edgar bit back bile as it occurred to him that the vampire, the demon spawn, that slept peacefully right there, was all he had in the world. He was the only thing that was fucking familiar, the only thing predictable and safe. David was all Edgar had left.

_David was Edgar's home, his lover, his...pesticide._

He tore his eyes away from the vampire and picked up his bag. That was it then. He'd figured everything out and it was time to leave for the time being. He had no doubt that he'd be seeing the blonde within a few hours anyway.

The sun would set in a few minutes. Edgar had to be at the boardwalk to hunt the vampires that appeared in his territory (a tiny voice in the back of his head pointed out that it was David's territory as well).

Ever since he'd come back from Luna Bay, he'd noticed the bloodsuckers flocking in his home city. Rumors had it that they figured since all the head vampires in the area had died that it was a free-for-all land.

It was definitely not a free-for-all land. It was Edgar's land, a no-vampire-land (except for David) and he'd be damned if Santa Carla got it's old title back.


	3. My World by Mindless Self Indulgence

**My World - Mindless Self Indulgence**

Bright eyes snapped open, David sitting up as the last rays of the sun disappeared and darkness claimed the California coast. He rolled his tongue over his fangs and lips, tasting the last bits of his human pet, who wasn't there, unsurprisingly.

David stood and grabbed both his leather coat and trench coat, tossing them both on with a practiced ease. One free hand brushed through his new hairstyle (still bleached, but no longer a mullet, instead short in the back and longer on top, spiked up with his bangs flopping over a bit) and grabbed his gloves.

Within an hour, he was on the boardwalk with a stomach filled with nice warm blood and his mind set on finding his little pet.

Edgar was never hard to find, he was always in one of the usual haunts, finding and slaying the vampires that flocked to Santa Carla's boardwalk like moths to a flame.

The vampire had never questioned Edgar when it came to his day job-although, being a surfboard shaper during the day was a bit strange to him-nor had he bothered pestering him about his night job. The man was a hunter, bred, born and raised, and he was never going to be anything else, David knew this. Edgar was a rare kind of human who had an extraordinary quality that made him all predator.

That was why David had to have him. He had always been attracted to other predators, especially ones he wasn't allowed (or supposed) to have, human or not.

Edgar had not been the first human he'd seen with this predator nature, neither had Michael been (although, he had to admit, Michael was the first diamond in the rough predator, all he'd needed to do with him was give him a good hard shove, unfortunately, he'd never been given the chance to do just that) but he was the first marauder David had targeted and caught who absolutely refused to be changed. He was special.

He was_ all _David's_._

So, the vampire was understandably severely pissed off when he stepped under the boardwalk and spotted Edgar fighting a vampire while another vampire attempted to sneak up on him. Rage flooded his veins as he saw the vampire attack his property from behind and lean down to bite.

He moved swiftly, grabbing the vampire about to bite his Edgar and yanked him off. He threw the vampire-a male, about 50 years into his vampire life-into one of the supports for the boardwalk. His attention slid to the other vampire-a female, roughly the same age-and he snarled, face sliding into his usual hard-ridged vampire look. She took off running from the royally pissed David.

David spun around at a roar, catching the younger vampire mid jump and tossed him into another support beam. He stepped over a startled looking Edgar and snatched the vampire's shirt, bringing his face close to the others.

"_This is my city. My territory." _He growled above the usual noises of the crowded boardwalk, amber eyes glowing in the dim light. "_**My hunter**__. You fucked with the wrong vampire."_ And he leaned forward, ripping at the vampire's neck. Blood gushed down his throat, his chin, his shirt.

He pulled back as he felt the vampire's life dim and dropped the corpse to the ground, watching impassively as it turned to dust, like all the bodies of vampires that age did. He turned to Edgar, who was standing and staring at him, looking disgruntled.

"I'm _not_ your hunter."

David glanced at the bandanna handed to him, taking the cloth and wiping at the blood on his face halfheartedly. He shrugged, slid back into his human appearance and tossed the cloth back at the hunter. He walked past Edgar, eyes on the ocean.

"You're in my territory, aren't you?"

He could feel Edgar's angry gaze on him as he stepped into the moonlight but smirked as he got no argument.


	4. Never Wanted to Dance by MSI

Never Wanted to Dance - Mindless Self Indulgence

(Word Count - 954)

David stood in the crowd, eyes watching the stage with a carefully neutral look.

Once upon a time, he and the boys would've been in this very crowd (different generation, but they always acted the same). Once upon a time, they would've been joining the crowd in their hooting and hollering and crazy dancing to the band called Mindless Self Indulgence. They had a different sound, but David had no doubt that Paul would've _loved_ 'em.

The boys would've partied hard, like always, then lured a few of the diehard fans to a secluded area and _bam_, would've had them as a lovely snack.

But, no longer did the Lost Boys exist. No longer did his troop of mischievous misfits ride around Santa Carla with him, paying no heeds to any rules and living their lives just the way they wanted.

David supposed it was all some sort of cruel game that had played on him. He'd had a gang, a troop of people that understood him, a _fucking family_, and had wanted only one thing to complete it.

Not a mother, like Max (damn that vampire, _damn him to hell_) had assumed when he'd taken over Santa Carla and his gang. No, no, no, all David had wanted was a pet, a lover of some sort, someone he could rant and rave and protect without having to worry about his or her goddamn ego or if they were going to just kill him in the end.

David was a destroyer, he'd always been a destroyer, ever since he'd been in his teens, but a tiny part of him was a protector as well. This tiny part of him he'd thought had died when he'd fail to protect his boys-fuck Max, the Lost Boys had always been _David's gang-_because he'd failed in everything he'd sworn to do. He thought that because of that incident, over twenty years ago, he was being punished and doomed to walk the earth alone until some hunter really outsmarted him.

Then, after the Widowed Mistress incident; after Alan Frog had changed and ran from his brother; after he had failed to be killed once more by the remaining Frog brother; when he had ran to Luna Bay, hiding and watching his one remaining childe, Shane, gather a group of his own, his own little tribe and watched as Edgar and two teenagers-two teenagers that _definitely_ had to have been related to the late Michael and Star Emerson-kill off his last fledgling, he'd noticed something. There was one factor in his life that _always_ remained there. One person that never gave up existed. One human predator that remained.

Edgar Frog.

David's eyes roamed the crowd as he thought about his little human pet.

He wasn't a fool. Edgar was the last reminder of who and what he really was despite his ritual feedings. He was the only thing David had left to remind him of his past and present, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else touch the other man. He was David's property and David's alone.

A smirk graced the lips of the vampire as he spotted his little pet, his young lover, in the crowd. He leaned back on the wooden guardrail behind him, watching as Edgar pressed through the crowd, face drawn into a deep scowl.

It took two songs for Edgar to finally reach him, two whole songs for him to step in front of the vampire and glare up at him.

"Edgar." David greeted, smirk firmly still on his face.

"Stop stalking me, David."

David crossed his arms over his chest, eyes darkening and mixing with amber as he watched Edgar. "Not stalking. Hunting." He waved a gloved hand to the crowd around them. "Plenty of prey here."

"You're not hunting here." Edgar growled, voice low, "Get lost, David."

David watched as his lover raised his chin, gazing at the vampire with such defiant eyes that he almost forgot what they had been talking about. Edgar was the only human that looked upon him with such a stare. The only one who knew what he was and fought against him despite it.

Oh, it made their game _so_ much more fun.

"No." He grinned, fangs sprouting just enough for Edgar to see them.

The human scowled, hands sliding to his belt, to the stakes and flask he knew contained holy water. "_Go home."_

The amber in his eyes faded as he listened to Edgar, cocky smile on his face. "Calling the cave home already, pet?"

Edgar's fingers wrapped around the flask, brushing against the cap in warning, but, as usual, David paid his actions no mind.

"I'm _touched_, Edgar."

"_David." _The warning was hissed; the uncapped container held in one hand like it was going to have its contents onto the vampire. _"Get out." _

David wrapped his fingers around the hand holding the flask, tugging Edgar to the edge of the step the vampire stood on, pressing his free hand into the young man's hip to keep him balanced on what little piece of footway he had. "Make me."

Edgar's nose wrinkled, glare turning to the people around David, only to realize that no one was paying them any mind. "Let go."

"Nope." Fangs brushed against his neck. _"Edgar."_

The human's reply was lost in the lyrics, lost in the new beat that was being played.

_/Never wanted to dance with nobody, not you!  
Never wanted to dance with nobody but you,  
Never wanted to dance with nobody but you--  
wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!/_

Vaguely, David noted that the lyrics fit somehow, just like Edgar fit into his warped world. After all, Edgar was his only dance partner.


	5. The Great Pretender by the Foo Fighters

The Great Pretender - The Foo Fighters

(Word Count - 714)

Another band, another concert, another crowd of rowdy teenagers. Edgar huffed, eyes flickering to the stage from his spot on the boardwalk, leaning against the wooden railing separating the stair-like mini 'stadium'. He eyed the band over the heads of the crowd, snorting in distaste.

The band was a relatively new one, one it seemed that took requests from the crowd and played anything their fans wanted, including the music from other bands. There name had been something silly, something about colors and emotions, completely stupid to the adult but he knew well enough that teens liked strange things like that. (Well, he and Alan had _never_ would've enjoyed this new age music shit, but that was besides the point.)

The lead singer, a petite Asian man with feminine features and a multitude of piercings and different dyed chunks of hair, was taking another request, leaning over the side of the stage to listen to a group of squealing girls. He smiled, a flash of teeth that even from Edgar's far view he knew to be fangs, real or those silly fake ones teens wore, he couldn't tell.

The sight made his stomach churn. Disgusting. These kids knew nothing of real vampires, they idolized them, thought them to be romantic creatures that never killed, never did any wrong, fuck, they even thought that vampires _sparkled_ in the fucking sunlight. Oh, yes, Edgar knew all about the little fantasy books and worlds teenagers surrounded themselves with. Completely sickening.

**Vampires were killers, not fucking fairies. **

The irritated thought was followed up with an intro to a new song, The Great Pretender by The Goo Fighters something..or was it The Foo Fighters? Edgar couldn't really hear the band's name through the squeals of girls and hollers of guys as the band began to play and the crowd begin to dance.

A body pressed against him, the familiar stench of the moldy caves and blood surrounding him as leather-clad arms pressed against the railing, trapping him there.

"Never figured you for a screaming fan girl." David rumbled, amusement clear in his voice.

Edgar snarled and ignored the bee's nest at the base of his skull buzzing in irritating at the feeling of being trapped. He couldn't exactly trust David, but he couldn't exactly **not** trust the vampire either. It was just...a weird thing between them.

"Shut up, David."

He still hated the vampire as only Edgar could, but the unexplainable bond between them was toxic and addicting. Eventually, he knew it would kill him, that David would get bored and cut himself loose of the hunter, but Edgar couldn't really stop from allowing things to happen. Shit just...happened sometimes. And it was destroying him mentally to think that way, but he had no other choice.

David was a drug. A goddamn drug that killed and killed and killed and took what it wanted from anyone and everyone but Edgar, for once, didn't care.

"Mm," David nosed at his somewhat lover's neck, snickering as the hunter bristled and smacked his head against the vampire's. "These people are pissing you off." He noted out loud, no grinning outright now.

"These _kids,_" Edgar snarled, loosing a bit of his cool at the mental prodding when he didn't immediately explain things to David. "They're fucking _fawning_ over people who _pretend_ to be fucking _vampires_."

David peered up at the band, remaining silent for a few moments. He suddenly slid away from Edgar, chuckles vibrating deep in his chest.

"_Who says they're pretending, Edgar?"_

The band finished their latest request song, stopping for a quick break. The lead sipped at water bottle with his back to the crowd before turning around, grinning outright and looking straight towards the hunter and vampire. There was a flash of light from a rather over eager fan girl with a serious camera. The lead's eyes turned amber and reflected the flash like a cat-never leaving the two-before returning to normal.

"_Fuck."_ Edgar hissed in realization and David laughed at his hunter, spinning him around and pinning him to the railing.

Any protests or angry yells were silenced with a pair of rough lips and a new song, this one heavy and toxic and sung by the vampire pretending to be a human-vampire seemingly just for the pair.


	6. Enjoy the Silence by It Dies Today

_So, I'd like to put a little Author's Note here. :D Thanks so much to all of you for the wonderful reviews, it really means a lot to me, like it does all writers, to have such feedback._

_Also, another note~ This drabble is put few years or so into Edgar's and David's...relationship. And, yeah, it's mad short. D: Sorry._

**Enjoy the Silence - It Dies Today**

(Word Count - 329)

The night's stillness was broken not by the two figures standing on the cliff's edge, but only by the sound of Edgar's soft breathing and of the waves breaking on the rocks below. The two males at the cliff's edge stood creepily quiet, the human with the feeling of something akin to shock and the inhuman with the normal silence of what people called the undead.

It was at that point that David knew he'd offered too much too soon.

Edgar wasn't ready. Even after years of playing their game, he still wasn't ready.

He wasn't like any of the late Lost Boys. He didn't want what they had wanted by this point in the game. David was beginning to wonder if he ever would.

It had never occurred to David before that point that Edgar would never take his offer. He'd always figured for the other to be corruptible.

But, the man was corruptible, David supposed, only he wasn't entirely corruptible as the rest of his race were. Edgar was easily turned into a predator, after all, but the vulnerability to corruption only went to that extent.

He would never be like David's Boys. He would never be anything more than a hunter of the vampires. He could never be a vampire himself. Never.

The silence stretched on for a long time, both coming to the same conclusion but neither wanting to be the first to admit it out loud.

David broke the silence first. Moving away from his still-young hunter and kicking up dirt and rocks, he slipped onto his motorcycle. More debris was kicked up as he started the bike and raced off into the night, leaving his little pet for things of a more important nature.

Edgar turned to watch the vampire disappear into the fog, fingers curling into fists in his pockets. He stood motionless for a few moments before he too turned and disappeared into the mist.

"_Have you ever considered immortality, Edgar?"_


End file.
